Family Life
by roofietoof
Summary: Sequel to Dinner for Four


"She's just like you. You know that, right?" Kara Adama said to her husband as they stood in their room and she pulled backher hair.

"There are worse things to be." He smiled as he finished the last button on his uniform jacket.

"I wasn't complaining." She smiled as she explained further, coming up to stand in front of him. "It's just, she looks just like you. Same brown hair, same 'you know you can't resist me when I smile like this' smile, same totally non-human gorgeous blue eyes. If I didn't vividly remember the agony of the birth process, I'd think I had nothing to do with her. She's nothing like me."

As Lee Adama wrapped his arms around his wife the call of five and a half year old Sarah Adama rang through from the next room.

"DADDY! Are you gonna help me with this or am I gonna have to do the whole stupid thing myself?"

Kara dropped her head and Lee laughed as he lifted it back up to meet his eyes. "Obviously she's like you a _little _bit."

"You guys are taking forever in there! Are you doing naughty things that I'm not supposed to know about?" Sarah yelled again.

"She's five years old!" Kara said as her mouth dropped open. "How does she even know to say those things?"

"She's a quick learner." Lee said as he opened their door. "Besides you shouldn't be surprised when she makes those comments, you're the one that lets her hang out in the rec room."

"She likes to play cards. It'll help with her math skills." Kara explained as she walked into the next room, but stopped dead as she saw her daughter sitting before her. "Okay. Sarah, sweetie?" She said as she rubbed her eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, mommy?"

"When I helped you put on your clothes ten minutes ago, I told you I had to go get dressed or else I would be late."

"Yeah, mommy."

"And when I left the room, I told you to put on your shoes and you said 'okay'."

"Yeah, mommy."

"And I even asked you if you needed help putting them on and you said 'no'."

"Yeah, mommy."

"Okay, baby." Kara sighed. "Now you are sitting here, your shoes aren't on, and you're not wearing the clothes that I put on you, but your ballerina costume instead."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "What's your point?"

Lee pointed to Sarah's alcove. "Her point is, go put on your clothes."

"Alright, alright." The child said walking in the direction of her father's finger.

The Adama family walked down the corridors of the ship that they had always called home.

"At least she's not saying 'frak' anymore." Kara said to her husband walking beside her.

"Your fault." Lee replied.

"How was I supposed to know that she'd be standing outside our room listening to usin the middle of the night?"

"Maybe if you bit your lip instead of crying out.?" He whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe if you weren't so good at the things you do that make me cry out?" She whispered back.

Lee shrugged. "She's saying 'crap' now instead, though."

"At least that's better."

"How exactly is that better, Kara?"

"If she's sitting on the President's lap playing a board game with her grandfather, I'd rather she say 'crap' instead of 'frak' when she loses."

"You could just cease uttering obscenities altogether." He suggested.

"Hey, I've been very careful since the whole 'stick up his ass' debacle six months ago, she didn't hear that word from me."

"Well she sure didn't hear it from me."

"Where else could she have heard it, Lee?" Kara said, challenging him with her eyes.

Just then a very angry man stormed down the hall walkingin the other direction. "Stupid mother-frakking pilots wouldn't know their ass from a whole in the ground. Can't believe I have to put up with this crap!"

"Hey Chief." Sarah smiled up at him.

"Hello, Cadet Adama." Tyrol said stopping right in front of them and looking down. "You gonna come help me with the Viper refit this afternoon?"

"You gonna let me hold the soldering torch again?" She replied.

Tyrol looked up nervously at her shocked and slightly irritated parents. "Sarah, I thought that was supposed to be our secret?"

"Sorry." She whispered looking up at her mother. "Whose Viper is it?" She asked as Tyrol pointed at her father standing beside her. "In that case, heck yeah."

Tyrol chuckled. "At least she didn't say '_hell_ yeah' this time."

"Yeah." Lee said moving the two women along. "And you and I will be having a discussion on where she's getting these nifty little catchphrases at a later date, Chief."

"I think I left my crayons in our room." Sarah said looking up at her mother as they walked down the hall.

"Your crayons are in your bag." Kara answered eyeing her.

"Then I think I left my paper."

"I think you're trying to make us late so that your father will miss his shuttle to the _Virgon__ Express _and you won't have to stay with your baby-sitter. Don't try to con a con-artist, little girl."

"I can't believe your doing this to me." The girl pouted. "Can't Helo watch me?"

"Helo's gonna be on CAP with me." Kara replied.

"What about Cally?"

"She and the Chief are working on realigning the launch tubes this morning, so they're busy and you can't be on the flight deck till this afternoon."

"What about--?"

Lee cut off his daughter's question. "And you can't go to CIC either after what you managed to do the last time you were there. So that leaves out Grandpa and Dee, too."

"What I did the last time I was in CIC wasn't so bad." Sarah said.

"It took Gaeta 12 hours to reprogram everything, so yeah, it was." Her mother interjected.

"I don't wanna go there!" Sarah started to whine. "I'd even rather be with Dr. Baltar, at least he has imaginary friends too."

"I think where we're taking you is slightly better than the padded room that the Doctor's in." Lee said. "Although not by much."

"Mommy!" Sarah whined as they came to stand before the door of their destination.

"Sarah! It's justthis once and it'sonly for the morning. Then I'll be back by lunch." Kara leaned in to whisper to her daughter. "Then we can rearrange everything in Daddy's drawers so that he thinks the sock fairies have visited again."

Lee knocked on the door and held a deep breath as it opened.

"Oh, goody. She's here!" Ellen Tigh clapped as she leaned down to look at the girl. "Hello, Sarah."

"Hello, Mrs. Tigh." Sarah faked a smile.

"Oh, you can call me Aunt Ellen."

"Oh no she sure as hell can't." Kara muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for Ellen to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Ellen smiled.

"It's just……" Lee interrupted, trying to cover. "We're trying to teach her to have respect for her elders."

"She calls my husband Uncle Saul." Ellen pointed out.

"That's just because Mommy says that he's not such a dumb-ass coward anymore since he stopped drinking." Sarah grinned up at the aging blond floozy.

Lee coughed loudly and raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"Well." Ellen said, choosing to ignore the previous statement. "I have all sorts of fun things planned for us this morning." She said pulling Sarah into the room. "You know, I've never understood why your mother keeps your pretty hair pulled back like that."

Sarah turned to look at her parents just before Mrs. Tigh shut the door. "You owe me BIG time."

Kara and Lee stood before the now closed door and looked at each other nervously.

"She'll be…"

"Yeah, she will be…."

"It's just, Lee…." Kara continued. "I have this image of me coming to pick her up this afternoon and having her walk out of that room with a dye job and a pre-nuptial agreement."

Lee gulped. "I'll cut out of the meeting early and be back here to get her in two hours."

Kara kissed his cheek. "You're a good man, Lee Adama, a good man."

-finis

Don't overanalyze it, people. Just enjoy the fluffy fluff.


End file.
